New Life
by Sesshomarus-youkai-wife
Summary: Kikyou,Kagome,& Souta are left on their own and move to a new neighborhood. They meet new friends and get jobs to help support their family. What happens when Kikyou becomes mean& rude? amazing! sxk rating may change
1. New Neighbors

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters. Though I do own Bria and Christine! Do not steal my happy people!……unless you ask

_Sesshomaru: oh yeah that helps a lot_

_s-y-w-: do you want me to smack you?_

_Sess: _**sweatdrop**_ uh lets continue with the story…shall we?_

_Inuyasha: ha your afraid of her!_

_Kagome: _**glares**_ ahem_

_Inuyasha: uh yeah story time!_

Chapter 1New Neighbors

Huge white and blue trucks turned into a beautiful neighborhood with large houses. They parked in front of a small house. On the outside it looked like a small, simple, two story house. It had a young, medium sized sakura tree in the front yard with a small walkway next to it from the sidewalk to the front door.

The second truck parked in the driveway as a young boy jumped out followed by a young girl. They both had raven black hair, but the boy had blue eyes and the older girl had deep chocolate brown.

The boy stood on the sidewalk looking wide-eyed at the house as if it were 10 times bigger than it actually was. He wore cargo pants and a collared blue tee as he stood there. The young girl smiled at him.  
"Souta, catch! You get to be the first," She said and threw a pair of copper colored keys to him.

Souta caught the keys and ran up the path to the door. He stopped right in the doorway. His deep blue eyes gazed at the pure white walls.

" I call first dibs on a room!" he yelled and ran up the stairs as if he was a fast full demon.

The brown-eyed girl walked up to the door in her blue jeans, black converse shoes, and red top. Once she reached the door she stopped and looked at the entryway. She slowly walked the rest of the way in. Another raven-haired girl jumped out of a truck and ran through the door of the house. She wore a short skirt with a white tank in orange flip-flops. She had her hair in a high ponytail and her bangs off to the side, which showed her blue eyes that were the same as Souta's. It was the only thing that made her different from the first girl, Kagome.

"I take it that means Kikyou gets second dibs. That means the master bedroom is taken now." Said Kagome with a slight sigh.

Kagome walked through the house and then noticed another door she didn't remember seeing earlier. She opened it up and saw stairs that led down. Kagome tilted her head a bit and walked down the stairs skipping a few at times. Kagome smiled seeing as it was another room. She continued exploring and found a bathroom attached to the room, which she had chosen to be her bedroom.

She closed her eyes and imagined her room with color and her things in it. Suddenly she was brought out of her dream room when she heard someone walk in. Kagome turned to see one of the movers with a box.

"Sorry to bother you Miss. Higurashi, but your sister and son said you are the only one who could tell us where this stuff goes," he said.

Kagome gave him a look as if she was going to kill him.

"First of all Souta isn't my son, he's my little brother. Second, yes it is probably true that I'm the only one who could tell you where everything goes because my twin sister is too self-centered to at least look everywhere else except the master bedroom." she said with a forced smile at the end.

The mover raised a brow "my apologies," he said hoping his tip wasn't lowered.

Kagome followed him out and then helped him and his co-workers put everything in their rightful places.

------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou set up her large bed after a few hours of trying to put it together. "finally...I wonder what room Kagome chose." she said mostly to herself but was hoping either Souta or Kagome would pass by and tell her. Though, as usual, she had to find out for herself.

She sighed heavily and stood from the floor she was sitting on. She straightened out her skirt and walked out of her room. Kikyou wandered down the hall and only saw Souta with an upstairs room.

"Kagome where are you!" she yelled and Soutas head popped out of his room.

"oh she isn't up here," he said simply.

"and so...where is she then?" she asked agitated.

Souta sighed and walked out of his room. "follow me" he said and with that he walked to Kagome's room with a victorious Kikyou behind him. Kikyou's eyes widened seeing Kagome's large, almost finished room.

"Kagome?" Kikyou asked and Kagome walked out of the bathroom with an empty box.

"yes oh wise one?" she said laughing.

"you know...we could trade rooms if you want, but you don't have to" she said still gazing at the room.

"sorry no thanks Kikyou. I like this room much better since it's out of the way," she said and Souta laughed at Kikyou's defeated expression. Kikyou stomped off up stairs and then up the other stairs to her room still stomping.

Souta and Kagome looked at each other before busting out laughing. Souta ran to his room and kept laughing till he found an old video game.

Kikyou sat on her bed and crossed her arms over her chest. She heard a crack then her bed collapsed. Kikyou screamed and jumped off the pile of her once was bed.

"Great...I wonder if Souta will do it for me...a Bribe!...na he won't fall for it he is too smart for that." she said with a sly smile still wondering if he would

Kagome smiled at her finished room and then ran up the stairs. She closed the door and went into the living room that was filled with boxes that were donated from her previous family. She sighed and grabbed her portable CD player and put the headphones on. Kagome turned it on and walked outside a bit bored.

Kagome sang quietly to herself at the words of 'What I like about you'. She started to dance a bit as she walked up the street.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls walked out of the house on the left of the Higurashi's new home.

One of the girls had dark, dark brown hair that was just above the middle of her back. She had deep brown eyes and she had on thin-rimmed glasses. She wore dark blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt with her favorite blue and black adio shoes.

She stood in front of another girl who had light brown hair that was at her shoulders and her bangs in her face. She had hazel eyes but the only problem was one eye was brown/gold and the other was green/gold. She had on a black long sleeve shirt with a white tank on top. She also had on light hip hugger flare pants that showed the tip of her black converse shoes. She adjusted her cap on her head a bit then looked to the other girl.

"ok now lets not freak out the new neighbors with well…our weirdness," she laughed and the two skipped over to Kagome smiling.

Kagome felt the presence of someone else and turned around. She fell backwards and onto her butt with a squeal.

"sorry about that…uh we didn't mean to scare you badly" said the girl with the hat on. She had a British accent to her voice and it seemed so pure and it didn't seem as though she was faking it.

Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes. When she removed her hands the darker haired girl had her hand stretched out. Kagome took it and stood.

"I'm Christine Flame and that's Bria Flame," she said but no accent at all.

Kagome tilted her head and smiled.

"um are you two sisters? Because you guys don't look alike much and you both have different accents" she said a bit curious.

Christine and Bria smiled "yes but step sisters. It may sound weird but it's more like long lost twin sort of thing where we don't look alike at all." Bria said with her accent jumping out.

A young boy ran out of the house the two came from and ran in between them. He had his deep red hair and his green eyes. He had on a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt with regular everyday sneakers on.

Christine picked him up and smiled "this is Shippou. Our mother adopted him and well he's the best." She laughed.

Kagome smiled "awe he is cute" she laughed "oh and I'm Kagome Higurashi. I take it you're my new neighbors" she said simply.

Bria looked at the house that still had the sold sign out front. "cool! That means you are going to our school!" she said even though it was very obvious.

Kagome laughed again "yes it's a good chance of it. Oh and do you know who lives on the other side of me?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

Christine looked at the large home. "oh that's the Takahashi's. That includes Inutaisho, and his sons Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Then his daughter Rin" she smiled.

"Rin is adorable and plays with Shippou a lot, InuTaisho is probably the best father in the world! Sesshomaru is quiet and well his heart needs melting since his mother, and then there's InuYasha who is well childish…in a way." Bria laughed.

Kagome took in all the information and smiled. "thank you…and I'm glad to have met you two" She said happily. Kagome looked down the street as she suddenly heard a screech.

Kagome saw a sports car speeding up the street towards them. "WHATCH OUT!" she said as she pushed Bria, Christine, and Shippou out of the cars way.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: ha uh sorry for the cliffy……1.brain fart and 2.well I must wait……ha please…… read and review my first story!


	2. more neighbors& the mysterious dogears

Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha…….I wish I owned sesshomaru though lol…anyways I do own Christine and Bria. Please ask to use those characters.

_**Review replies:**_

_**Indaic: lol thank you hope this chapter is great also!**_

_**Evilwolfgirl1: thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter**_

_**Lavander vanilla: hope you still like it after this chapter……..please!**_

_**Firefly-Crystal tears: why thank you soooooo much you rock too! Lol **_

_**Cold Kikyo: lol well you didn't have to wait much longer! Here it is**_

Sess: wow those are so descriptive 

_S-y-w: **growls** quit being a smart mouth I didn't get much reviews and I really wanted to continue the story because I wanted to know what happened_

_Sess: but I thought you were the one who was writing it_

_S-y-w: I'm too lazy to write it on paper so I'm just going along….but I do know what I'm doing and I know the summary…….so shush!_

_Kagome: ok on with the story!_

Chapter 2

The four landed on the ground and fortunately for them Shippou landed in the grass. Christine jumped up and ran over to the car that had just turned into the driveway across from the Takahashi's. She knocked on the window furiously and the window rolled down slowly.

"BANKOTSU DON'T YOU EVER EVER EVER! DO THAT EVER AGAIN! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" she yelled in rage and Bankotsu came out of the car.

He was taller than Christine and had dark long hair that was braided. He had a star type mark on his forehead and a smirk plastered across his face. He wore tight men's pants and a white short-sleeved shirt with a pair of black vans on. He shut the door then patted the car as if he loved it way too much.

"No I wouldn't have. Plus why were you standing in the middle of the street?" he said to her then looked over seeing Kagome. "Who is she?" he asked pointing to her.

Christine looked over and smiled evilly "oh your mother said that she is your new wife. Didn't she tell you that you had an arranged marriage? " She laughed

Bankotsu's face dropped and stared at Christine. He looked back at Kagome then at Christine.

"She never told me! But, But I-I-I-I want to find my own wife!" he started to whine and Christine smiled.

_Haaahahaahaaaa he believed me wow this is soo good to actually trick him! _She thought then laughed out loud which blew her cover. Bankotsu eyed her then glared.

"You lied how could you? " he said furiously then picked her up and slung her on his shoulder. He walked over to Kagome, Bria, and Shippou. Christine pounded on his back to let her down but being him, he didn't put her down at all.

"Hello ladies" he said and turned to Kagome "hi I'm Bankotsu Banyruu and you are?" he said with his charming smile.

Kagome looked at him and stood " I'm someone you practically killed……but the names Kagome Higurashi" she said and crossed her arms across her chest.

Christine propped her head on her elbow as she set it on Bankotsu's back. Bria stood up and laughed.

"Awe you know this looks as if you two are a couple……its soooo cute!" she said and jumped getting a glare from both of them.

Bria looked at them carefully and noticed they both were blushing. She smiled and then heard someone coming. Bria turned her head quickly and saw Sango. Kagome looked over also and saw a girl with dark hair that was in a ponytail and looked as though it was about to the bottom of her back if she let it down. She wore an orange dress that went above her knees then a pair of pants underneath. She had Nikes sneakers on and orange earrings in her ears.

"Hey what did Bankotsu do this time to make Christine run and scream at him. I heard it from inside my house" she said and saw Kagome "oh hi you must be new I'm Sango. You must be the new people across from my house." She smiled and extended her hand.

Kagome smiled "yes I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Sango" she said cheerfully and shook Sango's hand.

Bria sniffed the air. "Christine, Shippou it's dinner time….let's go" She said and looked at Kagome who was looking at her.

"How did you know?" she said and tried to sniff the air but nothing came to her "I can't smell anything"

Bria looked at her. "Well……uhhh……..it's a long story….I …..Uh I'll tell you tomorrow" she said and took Shippou's hand waiting for Christine to be put down.

Bankotsu sighed and set Christine down. She smiled and ran over to Bria. The three of them walked home silently.

Kagome smiled at the other two. "So is there anymore people to say hi too?" she asked sarcastically. Though she did get an answer even if she wasn't asking for one.

"Well there's Miroku, Jakotsu, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Rin, Kanna, and Kohaku " Sango said using her fingers to remember all the people who were nice to her…..at times.

Kagome's jaw practically dropped "wow this must be a big neighborhood."

"No…well maybe when you live here most your life it seems quite small" Bankotsu said. He scratched the back of his head and heard a ding. "Well got to go it's time for dinner" he said and ran back across the street and disappeared into the house.

Sango heard someone whistle and looked behind her. "I have to go it's family fun night….again" she laughed and waved to Kagome "hope you like it here and see you at school tomorrow" she yelled running back home and disappeared also.

Kagome smiled and looked at the Takahashi house. She didn't notice a silver haired boy staring at her from a high window but she admired the house instead. She looked up hearing Souta's voice.

"Kagome! Kikyou is going to hurt me! Help!" he yelled and ran around the tree being chased by Kikyou.

Kagome ran over and grabbed Kikyou's arm as Souta ran into the house.

"Why in the world are you chasing him?" she asked curious tightening her grip on Kikyou's arm.

Kikyou glared at Kagome "uh…..he wouldn't help me put my bed together" she said and smiled as though he was actually supposed to against his will.

Kagome sighed "I'll do it plus I'm tired so after I do I'm going to bed" she said and walked inside and let go of Kikyou.

Kagome walked into her room after two hours of Kikyou telling Kagome where to put the bed when it ended up in the place she started off at.

She plopped on the bed and sighed. "What a day" she said and kicked off her shoes then walked upstairs. She went to Souta's room and saw him asleep on his bed with a video game controller wrapped up and the TV. On cartoons. She laughed and put the controller away and turned off the TV.

Kagome looked at Souta when he moved. He was still sleeping but not in the covers. She took off his shoes and put the covers on him. She closed the door quietly and walked into Kikyou's room. Kikyou had her music on and was fast asleep under her covers snoring like crazy. Kagome laughed and turned off the music then closed the door.

Kagome walked downstairs and locked up the house. She turned off every light and made sure everything was off. She glanced out the window when she went upstairs to make sure the lights were off up there and saw a light on in the Takahashi's house.

She looked at it closer and then thought she was dreaming as she saw a boy with dog-ears. She shook her head and looked back out the window. The light was off and the boy was gone. She sighed once more and walked back to her room

"Probably just really tired and my imagination got to me" she said and went to bed into a deep sleep.

Kagome suddenly awoke to a large crashing noise upstairs. She jumped out of bed and ran to where she saw Kikyou on the ground.

"uh….Kikyou?…..uh why are you on the ground?" she said. It was the first question that came to her.

Kikyou blushed and smiled at Kagome. "Get down!" she whispered. Kagome arched an eyebrow and bent down. She crawled quickly over to Kikyou.

"Kikyou answer my question," she said and Kikyou smiled at Kagome.

"Ok fine……..right after I finished getting dressed I went to open my window. When I looked outside of it I saw a boy in the window………he winked at me!" she squealed and the two poked their heads up and saw the boy. Kagome's eyes widened. It was the same boy she thought she was imagining last night. Though he had a cap on so she didn't know if she was seeing ears or not. She looked at the window and saw Kagome and Kikyou. He waved and the two girls ducked. He shook his head and walked off grabbing his backpack.

"See?" said Kikyou and stood up. "Wow……I wonder what his name is?" she asked daydreaming off into her world. Kagome sighed and then looked at the time.

"Oh no we will be late for school! Where is Souta?" Kagome asked as she ran into the hall.

"Oh he went on his own. I watched him from the window earlier after I got up." She said "he took the bus so no biggie" She said and closed the door before walking over to her matching vanity.

Kagome sighed and ran down to her room and to her bathroom. She took a quick 10 minute shower then hopped out and dried off. Kagome ran out of the bathroom and went to her closet. She searched through the closet of clothes. She pulled out a black tank top and a red button up shirt. She then pulled out a pair of hip hugger jeans and her black converse shoes. She put it all on and left the red button up shirt unbuttoned. She dried her hair and left it down. She grabbed her black Jan sport backpack and ran upstairs seeing Kikyou in the same type of clothes as yesterday on just different colors.

"Ready?" she asked and Kagome nodded. Kagome grabbed the house keys and walked out. Once Kikyou left Kagome locked the door and they both ran to the bus stop. Once they got there they hopped onto the bus and sat down together. Someone hit them in the back of the head from the seat behind them. Kagome looked behind her and smiled.

A/n: sorry if it's a bit short…I had a bit of a writers block on this chapter. Don't worry this won't happen all the time. Though I do hope you like this chapter. Please review! I love reviews so I decided to answer them at the beginning…maybe if I have to I will put them at the end…but so far…nope not a lot so might as well put them at the beginning haha. So I am going to start on the third chapter right after this one…oh and sorry for the cliffy but it just helps me start the next chapter!

Sess: wow nice paragraph…they aren't going to read it

S-y-w: I don't care…they should though…PLEASE!


	3. notes! so many!

Disclaimer: I do not own any inuyasha…….I wish I owned sesshomaru though lol…anyways I do own Christine and Bria. Please ask to use those characters.

_**Review replies:**_

_**Indaic: Thank you and I hope you like this one as well**_

_**Lass: yeah sorry for the confusion…well they don't exactly hate each other…..just being sisters that's all **_

_**Cold Kikyo: lol thank you here is number 3! lol**_

Sess: can you get any more descriptive? 

_S-y-w: **growls** no…plus the cold is getting to my fingers and so I barely can type!_

_Sess: suuuure…what's with the mints in your lap?_

_S-y-w: ummm……none of your business!_

Chapter 3 

Kagome turned around and smiled.

"Wow I didn't know you rode the bus!" Kagome said to a cheerful Sango.

Sango had on a pair of black pants with a white long sleeve shirt. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she her make-up was soft. Her knees were propped up on the seat in front of her while her feet dangled in her pure black vans.

"Yeah well I didn't want to hear Christine and Bankotsu fight…and I didn't want to ride with Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Bria this morning well for those reasons I don't want to say right now." She said and then a boy with his semi short hair in a low ponytail turned around back in his seat and smiled at Kagome and Kikyou.

He had a short-sleeved white shirt on and a pair of jeans with blue etnies. He looked to Sango and raised an eyebrow.

"Um you're not going to introduce me to your new friends? Ok I see how it is…ditch your childhood friend who is now lonely till he dies." He pouted.

Sango sighed, "Miroku quit the sad act. These two just moved in…. this is Kagome and……um I'm sorry miss I didn't get to meet you yesterday."

Kikyou looked to Kagome then back at Sango "I'm Kikyou Higurashi and I'm the eldest of Kagome and I" she said proudly.

Kagome shook her head " Sango this is my twin Kikyou….don't mind her rudeness." She said calmly and Sango smiled.

"Well nice to meet you Kikyou….Miroku this is Kikyou and Kagome, Kagome….Kikyou this is Miroku….watch out he is well…..perverted." she said and scooted closer to the window she was sitting next to.

Miroku glared at Sango and then looked to Kikyou and Kagome smiling "I'm not perverted….most of the time…but twins at this school would be perfect!" he said as a lecherous smile went across his face.

Sango smacked him and then a little boy snuck up to the seat next to them. "Sis did you lock the house before we left?" he asked and Sango nodded her head. The boy smiled and went back to his previous seat.

"Who is that?" Kikyou asked curious as always.

"Oh that's my little brother, Kohaku, he is in middle school this year so he rides the same bus." She said and scooted away from Miroku again.

Once at school, after a smack from Kikyou to Miroku and a lot of laughs, the small group separated. Sango and Miroku went to their first period as Kikyou and Kagome left to the front office.

Kikyou entered first as most days and smiled to the assistant principal. Kagome followed but had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she looked at though she didn't care….which she didn't. (A/n: haha sorry about that….boredom)

"Good morning and how may I help you today?" the Assistant Principal asked with a smile on her face.

"Hi yeah we are new and we were told that you would have our schedules and each of us someone that would show us around." Kikyou said smiling.

"Oh yes you two must be the Higurashi twins! Yes here are your schedules and in a few minutes I will have someone to show you around." The lady said and handed two papers to Kikyou.

Kikyou and Kagome walked out into the waiting area and looked at their schedules as the lady called the person up.

"Lets see 2nd and 6th period are different….otherwise same schedule." Kikyou said then handed Kagome her paper.

Kagome looked at it and then she put it away. "Ok I know it now. So I wonder how long it will take the person to get here." She said and then right after she finished speaking a boy with long silver hair walked in.

He was tall and his hair actually made him look taller. He had jeans and a black short-sleeved tee on. His black converse shoes were cover half way from his pants. When he turned to look at Kikyou and Kagome, Kagome saw golden eyes. She thought that was strange since it wasn't a normal color for eyes.

The assistant principal walked in and smiled at the boy. "Oh yes girls this is Sesshomaru Takahashi. He will show you around the school. I called him since he is usually helping a few of the teachers around here for errands. Mr. Takahashi please show these two new students around school. Okay now off with you all 1st period is about to start quite soon." She said then walked back into her office after the three left.

Sesshomaru eyed the two girls as they followed him. One was standing right next to him and asking him ridiculous questions and kept touching his hair. The other was walking behind him and just slowly looked at everything and was very silent. Sometimes he forgot there were two. He noticed the looks of the two seeing identical twins.

"Okay cafeteria is down that hall…. gym is to the left of that…um. …Most of your classes are down the opposite hall and lockers are down the walls of that hall. Also what are your first periods?" He said without any emotion.

Kagome looked to Kikyou who was about to open her backpack to get her schedule. "Room 954, its supposed to b-" she was about to continue until Sesshomaru continued.

"Math class. Yes I know same class…. follow me" he said and walked down the hall towards class.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru and remembered soon that he was also her neighbor. _It's a small world after all!_ She thought to herself and smiled as they entered into the classroom. Sesshomaru went to the teacher and told her his reason for being late and who the two girls were.

"Class we have two new students today." She said then looked at Kikyou and Kagome "um twins and can you two please tell me your names." She said politely.

Kagome looked at the class then "Kagome Higurashi" she said then looked to Kikyou " and that's my sister Kikyou Higurashi" she said and then looked at the class.

When Kagome looked around she saw Sango, Miroku, Bria, Christine, and Bankotsu. She smiled happy that at least she knew someone in the class…. and it was more than one also as they waved to her.

"Kagome please take a seat over there next to Bankotsu and Kikyou um next to Ayame please." She said and they went to their seats.

The teacher continued the lesson of the day. Kagome was drawing in her notebook when six notes piled onto her desk all at once. She started reading them and replied as she went through.

_Note 1:_

Hey Kagome welcome to Math! I'm sooo glad you're in here with us! 

_Love, Christine._

_Note 2:_

Hey Kagome prepare for the most boring class of your life! Well maybe haha. Glad you're here with us!

_Lovers Bria!_

_Note 3:_

Hey Kag…umm hope you don't mind me calling you Kag. Well I'm glad you're sitting over here and not next to Ayame and Chelsea! Sorry for your sister to sit over there though…well welcome!

_New friend/neighbor, Sango_

_Note 4:_

Hey Kagome 

_Sorry about almost running you over yesterday…and Christine yelling. Welcome to room 954!_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Bankotsu_

_Note 5:_

Hey Kagome! Welcome…just one question…why can't you dress like your twin? 

_Curiously yours, Miroku_

_Note 6:_

Hi uh..Kagome? I hope I got it right.

_Well welcome to room 954. I noticed Bria talking about you this morning so I'm glad to meet you._

_Though I do recognize you and your sister from this morning…outside my window_

_From. InuYasha_

Kagome looked up from the last one and saw another silver haired, golden-eyed boy sitting in front of her. She slumped a little in her chair remembering what had happened with Kikyou this morning. Kagome handed back the notes once she finished with her replies.

_**Replies:**_

_**Reply 1:**_

_**Thank you Christine I'm so happy to see you too!**_

_**Love Kagome**_

_**Reply 2:**_

Hey Bria, haha yeah this might be boring since I'm good at math…well I think so. Haha glad to see you again……and may I ask…why are you wearing a hat in class?

_**Love Kagome**_

_**Reply 3:**_

Hey Sango, I don't mind it at all! Haha and what's wrong with Ayame and Chelsea? They look nice…..well they also look like they dress the same way as my sister….sluttish.

_**Your newest neighbor, Kagome**_

_**Reply 4:**_

_**Hey Bankotsu, **_

_**That's ok it was amusing to watch Christine though. Haha and thank you much!**_

_**From, Kagome**_

_**Reply 5:**_

Dear pervert Miroku 

_**I don't dress like her because I know what fits me..And well sluttish clothes don't fit me….at all……so please stop the perverted ness near me. **_

_**From, Kagome**_

_**Reply 6:**_

Hi InuYasha 

_**Yes you got it right. It's nice to meet you.**_

_**Oh and sorry about this morning uh it was all my sister Kikyou. Oh does this school allow you to where hats in class? Just wondering because my old school didn't allow it. Anyways thank you!**_

_**From Kagome**_

Kagome was passed back some notes but it wasn't all of them. She opened them up and read them.

A/n: oh I am soooooo sorry for the delay I know I promised no more brain farts but it just came out of nowhere because I forgot what I was going to right the next day. Well I hope you like this chapter! Another cliffy I know….sorry again!

_Sess: stop with the cliffy's its getting annoying!_

_S-y-w: oh shut up before I have a necklace like InuYasha's put on you!_

_Sess: review please!_


	4. After School Plans & the Human Chain

**After School Plans and The Human chain**

Disclaimer: I……DO NOT…….OWN….INUYASHA….or any of those characters BUT!..i do own Bria and Christine….and anyone else who isn't a part of the inuyasha gang or in the show ….yada yada blah blah…: haha

_**Review replies:**_

_**C4n4di4n-G1r1535: …**sweatdrop**…uh of course! Look…an update! Please don't hurt me buddy! My dear twin don't hurt me…but uh yes I have all the characters down perfectly like I promised!…. well I think I do and you know what happens when I do that! Haha enjoy bud!**_

**_Skanna-Sakura-Haruo: Thank you very much! I'm glad you thought it was great! _**

**_((((((((((((((((((&(((((((((((((((((_**

_**a/n: OK… please review at the end! I would love much more that this! But if you MUST read and leave then fine!….still like that you read it for those of you who continue to read all the way through! K back to the rest! **_

S-y-w: I can't believe you stole my cinnamon mints! You know I love those! Grr

_Sess: haha wow that was a rush! Got anymore?_

_S-y-w: no…that was my last pack! Christine! He stole my mints! And ate them all!_

_Sess: haha she is out somewhere hmm what other good food you got in that bag of yours?_

_S-y-w: back off_

_Sess: fine…..everyone please enjoy her story!_

* * *

Kagome opened up the notes and read the replies to her well replies!

**Note 1:**

Um well I will tell you that later…uh when I think your ready to know…and whatever Inuyasha says that seems out of the ordinary don't believe him we can tell you the truth when we both think your ready I promise! Well I better finish up copying Christine's answers before its too late and we have to turn them in. I don't do this normally just when I don't think I am able to catch up. I will figure it out later! Bye!

_Much welcomings, Bria_

**Note 2:**

Well your right on the slut part and sorry for me to judge your sister on that when I don't know her yet, But if she is sitting near them? She is gone and sucked into their world. I don't think we will ever get her out of it. Looks to me like they have already told her about us too. Well good luck with your arguments at home I am sure you will have some. Anyways got to go finish my work I can't get a bad grade in here!

_Again welcome, Sango_

**Note 3:**

Sorry Kagome just asking 

_An apology by Miroku_

**Note 4:**

Lets just say they only allow us to wear hats to certain people for specific reasons that's all.

_Got to go _

_InuYasha_

Kagome read over the notes quickly and then smiled. She put them away in her bag and finished her class work right before it was time to pass it up. The bell rang a few moments later and the class packed up their things and headed out to their next classes.

Kagome pulled out her schedule once more and remembered that her next class she didn't have with Kikyou. She smiled and walked over to Christine, Bria, and Sango who were standing around in the hall.

"hey, uh anyone have chemistry next period?" Kagome asked the three girls as she walked up.

"yeah, I do and so does Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! Oh and your in luck! Sesshomaru's last partner changed classes so you can be his partner. I know that would be where you would go since its our only seat left in that class. But don't worry I am next to him on his other side and then InuYasha is next to me! So he won't hurt you." Bria said with a simple smile.

"uh ok. He doesn't seem that talkative though, but it was funny to see him try to ignore Kikyou earlier" Kagome laughed and then followed Bria.

They said their goodbyes to Sango and Christine who had another class together. Bria walked in first and then InuYasha behind Kagome. Bria walked up to the teacher and told her about Kagome.

"class we have a new student please welcome Kagome. Kagome would you please sit on the other side of Sesshomaru, he will be your partner for the year." She said boredly and turned around to the board and wrote down instructions.

Kagome did as she was told and smiled at Sesshomaru. It was mainly her first smile to him but all he did was glance at her and continue writing in his notebook. She sighed and doodled in hers while listening to the teacher speak.

Bria smacked InuYasha's hand a few times to stop poking her side yet he would get her a few times. She would jump and squeal and people would look at her as if she was crazy.

"Inu if you don't quit we are going to get in trouble!" she whispered to him.

"aww come on Bri its just a little fun this is boring. Are you coming to my house after school? Or do you have to watch Shippou tonight?" he whispered back.

Bria glanced at him and smiled "sure and its Christine's turn tonight to watch him. Plus she said something about Bankotsu coming over tonight and I don't want to listen to them argue or be between their little glances at each other. It makes me feel awkward. Though why do you want me to come by so badly?" She asked curiously and gave a sly smiled to him.

"oh…uh…nothing just wondering." InuYasha said then did a large stretch.

"whatever you say InuYasha" she said and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She let out a small smile and then straightened up. Bria looked over at Kagome and waved to her. Kagome waved back boredly and Bria laughed. She jumped and squealed again after getting poked in her side with a pen. She growled at InuYasha and he laughed.

Kagome sat quietly. She tried reading what Sesshomaru was writing but wasn't able to see. She knew it wasn't what the teacher was writing just by the way his pencil was moving. Kagome loved to read other people's papers and with a silent guy next to her writing away she couldn't help but try and look.

Sesshomaru caught her and put his paper away then looked at her before looking at the board. Kagome sighed and went to work with Sesshomaru on the project assigned.

Once class was over Kagome found Christine to her next class which was very vague in her memory. After the bell rang her arm was grabbed and she was being pulled out of the room.

Kagome looked at the person and smiled seeing it was Christine and Sango pulling her arm and Bria pulling her arm as InuYasha pulled her arm. Kagome laughed seeing this line.

"Christine what in the world is going on?" Kagome asked laughing.

"its our only way to lunch…well actually that was a lie…I have no clue why we do it. Mainly one day Inuyasha grabbed Bria's arm who grabbed Sango's arm who grabbed my arm…and now I grabbed yours! Just don't let go" she smiled and pulled Kagome a bit more so they wouldn't slow down the line.

Kagome laughed and caught up. Once they entered the cafeteria they kept pulling her till they entered the line for lunch. The guys packed their trays with food and Sango, Christine, Kagome, and Bria grabbed salads.

"hey Inuyasha can you pass me 2 packs of beef jerky? Thank you!" Bria said with a smile. Kagome saw a smile also on Christine and Sangos face before they spoke in unison.

"Bria and her famous hidden beef jerky!" they laughed and paid for their lunches.

The group found a table and sat down. They were soon joined with the quiet Sesshomaru who had the same amount of food on his plate as Inuyasha. Kagome smiled seeing the same habits with the two. Kagome ate her salad which didn't taste so bad for being cafeteria food. She looked up seeing Miroku half way done, Inuyasha with only a few snacks done, and Sesshomaru completely done and reading a book. Sango and Christine were helping Bria with opening her packages of beef jerky. Unfortunately neither one could open them. Bria looked at InuYasha with puppy dog eyes that looked exactly like a puppy. Kagome had never seen this before.

"oh please please please! Inuyasha, please can you help me open my packets?" Bria asked him.

He looked at her for a second then fell for the puppy look. "fine but you owe me big time because I know how much you love these. But! I get to choose what you get to repay me for" he smiled and opened the packs for her.

Bria glared at him for a moment till she had gotten her beef jerky. Kagome noticed Sango looking at him as if he was going to do something wrong. Though that look didn't last long till her face turned red. Kagome couldn't tell if it was from anger or if she was blushing but when she saw her Slap Miroku she figured it was both.

* * *

S-y-w: _so that's the end of chap 4. I have no idea what I was doing in this chapter because I was partly hyper and partly bored…so if something doesn't make sense um I'm very sorry!_

_Sess: but your always in that mood_

_S-y-w: actually this was different! Just…leave me alone I'm tired_

_Sess: yeah you say that all the time too!_

_S-y-w: grr just sush it! Anyways please review I would love lots of reviews!_


End file.
